


We belong together

by Callmepapi



Series: 🌈Omegaverse children at kaer morhen🌈 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Absolutely nothing underage happens in this fic!, Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Lambert (The Witcher), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, And children’s perceptions of sex and A/B/O, Angst, Bullying, But it’s kids talking about it, Childhood Friends, Drowning, Falling Through Ice, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Are Soulmates, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Noble, Kaer Morhen (The Witcher), M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sex Talk, Soulmates, Verbal Humiliation, Winter at Kaer Morhen (The Witcher), Young Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Young Jaskier | Dandelion, Young Lambert (The Witcher), a bit of, alpha vesemir, in a joking way, it’s all just childish nonsense!, omegas have vaginas, young eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: “Witcher’s don’t take omega’s,” he muttered and began to walk away, towing his horse behind him. Geralt looked between the boy and vesemir. Surely his master wasn’t going to leave the boy here? Winter was rolling in and if no one would find the boy soon he’d freeze to death, or worse, someone with less than savoury intentions would find the boy instead.“Well… we can at least take him for the winter, he’ll freeze to death out here. He’s only a child, Ves, he’ll die!-”Or, omegaverse childhood friends au.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 🌈Omegaverse children at kaer morhen🌈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199963
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	We belong together

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I had the energy to write this but I did.  
> I really liked the idea so there you have it!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated ☁️🌈✨
> 
> Disclaimer:: in my mind it makes more sense to me if omega’s have vaginas and alphas have cocks, regardless or if your male, female or anything in between, I just think that makes more sense so that’s how I write my omegaverse, enjoy! xxx

“Waahh, haahh!!” The loud wailing could be heard for miles, and it seemed to be coming from the bottom of the path up to kaer morhen. Geralt looked up at vesemir curiously.

“Probably a new boy, been dropped off by his parents. Don’t give me that look, you were louder,” he scoffed. Geralt huffed and walked ahead, rounding the corner to find the boy in question.

He was small, much smaller than Geralt. His clothes were embroidered, rich silk with fine leather boots to match and his hair was dark brown which had been slightly windswept. His eyes were bloodshot and the skin around them rubbed red, though the light blue of his iris was still bright. His face was a mess of snot and tears and his little hands were continuously wiping them away but more tears and snot continued to run.

Geralt scented the air around them and found the boy to smell different from the rest of the Witcher’s in training, something off about him. He was sweeter, not the overly sweet that Geralt would smell from women in markets or wives of noble contract givers, the boy was sweet and warm, like a field on a warm summer's day, or like freshly baked shortbread wafting through the halls.

Vesemir round the corner, stopping next to Geralt in front of the boy, still sat on the ground and bawling as if he couldn’t see the two. Vesemir bent down and lifted the boy from under his arms, bringing him up to his face and burying his nose in between the boy’s neck and shoulder. He tutted in distaste and placed him back down on the ground.

“Witcher’s don’t take omega’s,” he muttered and began to walk away, towing his horse behind him. Geralt looked between the boy and vesemir. Surely his master wasn’t going to leave the boy here? Winter was rolling in and if no one would find the boy soon he’d freeze to death, or worse, someone with less than savoury intentions would find the boy instead. 

“Do-on’t l- leave me-heee!!” The little omega wailed.

“Why aren’t we taking him?” Geralt asked vesemir. The alpha looked back at Geralt and glanced at the crying boy.

“Geralt, he’s an omega. Witcher’s aren’t  _ omega’s.  _ We can’t do anything for him.” He began to turn again before Geralt spoke up.

“Well… we can at least take him for the winter, he’ll freeze to death out here. He’s only a child, Ves, he’ll die!-”

“Do you have any idea what it takes!-…… you know what, fine. If this is what it takes to teach you about responsibility, fine. But he’s entirely in your care. You feed him, bathe him and try not to kill him when he comes running up to you in heat, though I doubt that will happen for a few years,” vesemir said, “and try not to let him die!” He turned and continued walking up the killer, heading to the keep.

Geralt looked back down at the wailing child and crouched down to speak to him, “what’s your name, little omega?”

The boy sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his small hand, “J- Julian.”

Geralt smiled at him in return, “well, Julian, I’m Geralt. It seems your parents have left you in my care,” the boy hiccuped through a sob, “and I decree that if you start a new life here with me, then you should be able to do what you want. How about you choose a new name for yourself, huh?”

The omega nodded hesitantly as he wiped his tears on the sleeve of his silken shirt. He looked down for a moment and picked one of the buttercups from the grass to pull apart it's petals.

“Do you know what these are called?” Geralt asked him, hoping to change the subject.

“… buttercups?” He said hesitantly, his voice small.

“Yes, they are. And in another language, they’re called jaskier’s.” He said.

“Jaskier’s,” Julian questioned, looking up at Geralt through bloodshot eyes, “…can- can that be my name?”

Geralt smiled at him, “of course, little omega. Little Jaskier.”

“Geralt! Hurry your ass up!” Vesemir shouted.

Geralt stood up, “it’s a dangerous path, is it alright if I carry you? I don’t want you to fall.” The boy nodded and Geralt lifted him into his arms, letting him hug his neck and wrap his short legs around Geralt’s waist.

“Right, here we go.”

}{

“How does Geralt get an omega? Why can’t we get one too!”

“Shut up lambert, Geralt’s just caring for him over winter, Ves said so himself.” Eskel elbowed him in the side and Lambert scoffed, rubbing his ribs with his hand.

“I’m only taking care of him cause Ves wouldn’t. Why can’t omega’s be Witcher’s anyway?” Geralt asked.

Lambert scoffed from where he was sat on the bench across from Geralt, the candlelight lighting up the great hall of kaer morhen showing the smile on his face perfectly, “what do you even know about omega’s, Geralt?”

The young Witcher thought for a moment, letting the bowl of broth in front him slowly get colder. Jaskier was already up in Geralt’s room, probably asleep, he had wolfed down his broth and Geralt had given him some of his own before Jaskier had tugged on Geralt’s sleeve and told him he was sleepy and asked him to take him to bed. Now Geralt was back with his brothers, eating the rest of his dinner.

“They have… kids? And every once a month they-”

“They turn into the devil! That’s what my father used to say, the bastard.” Geralt shook his head at lambert.

“But jaskier’s too young to go into heat, vesemir said so! And if an omega isn’t in heat then it can’t have a kid. So it won’t be a problem, will it?” Geralt said, slurping another spoonful of broth.

“Geralt, how old is Jaskier,” Eskel asked. He had his notebook open in front of him, supposed to be taking notes on potion ingredients but instead found the subject of the new omega much more interesting.

“Umm, he said he was seven. Just turned actually.” Geralt replied.

“That’s like ten years apart!” Lambert shouted.

“It’s six you idiot!” Eskel punched him in the shoulder, “that’s a good age gap for mates.”

Geralt pushed his bowl away from him and burped loudly, making the boys laugh, “aha… wait, jaskier’s not my mate, I’m just taking care of him.”

“Yeah, Eskel,” Lambert said, “don’t get all disgusting with mate-talk and stuff, blergh!” He stuck his tongue out and shook his head.

“You’re so immature-”

“No I’m not!”

“- you’ll know if he’s your mate, Geralt. He might not be, but this is all too coincidental for fate to not have her hands in this.” Eskel told him.

“ThIs Is AlL tOo CoInCiDeNtAl- shut up! What are you, a philsophepher?” Lambert laughed.

“It’s philosopher you dimwit!”

}{

“Jaskier? Are you asleep?” Geralt whispered into the room. There was a small scuffle and Jaskier had turned around in the bed to face him, rubbing the sleep from his eye with a small fist.

“Geralt? What time is it?” He asked, his voice slightly slurred from sleep.

“It’s still late, don’t worry,” he said, tugging off his clothes and changing into his nightshirt. He gently manoeuvred Jaskier closer to the wall side of the bed as he crawled into the open side, this way, if anything happened during the night he would be able to protect Jaskier first. Obviously, cause that’s what normal hosts do for their guests, right?

“M’ cold Geralt,” Jaskier said, he could hear the boy’s teeth chattering quietly.

“Uh, here. I always run hot, just cuddle close to me.”

“Okay,” Jaskier whispered as he moved closer to Geralt and tucked his head against the young alpha’s chest. Geralt took the moment to scent jaskier’s head, out of curiosity of course, he’d never had an omega so close before.

Jaskier still smelled sweet, like before. He smelled of the fields in summer, the flowers in spring, the rain in autumn and the forests in winter. He smelled of the best parts of everything and Geralt protectively wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close.

}{

“That’s crude, Bartek.”

“Ugh, you’re vile!”

“Geralt’s gonna kill you for this!”

“It’s just a joke, calm down! Geralt’ll probably laugh it off anyway,” Bartek said. Him and the other boys were sat outside, carving some wood with their knives. While some boys were carving wooden daggers or fangs sculpted from monsters, Bartek had the comedic idea of carving an inordinate wooden penis, then gifting it to the young omega now staying with them, “besides, imagine how funny his face will be when he sees it!” He giggled, only a few others joined him.

Among the boys was Eskel, sat next to Varin, carving his own wooden Griffin claw, “…Geralt’s gonna kill Bartek when he finds out,” Eskel whispered to him. Varin nodded before replying.

“Don’t tell him, Bartek deserves it, the prick. He threw all my notes out the window yesterday when it was pouring down, they were all ruined. Had to rewrite everything…” Varin said.

Eskel blew the excess wood from his carving, “that sucks,” He whispered.

“Behold!” Bartek shouted, “the largest cock in all the continent! Mine!”

“Ugh,”

“Gross!”

“Shut it! You’re just jealous!”

In perfect timing, as Bartek would have it, Jaskier came bouncing around the corner of the keep. Three plucked, pink Camellia flowers in his hand, held by the branch. He was wrapped up in one of Geralt’s thicker coats and new winter boots, with the hood up over his head.

“Jaskier!” Bartek shouted, “what’s that you’ve got there!”

Jaskier smiled in their direction and walked over, holding out the flowers for them to see, “they’re so pretty! I picked them for my bestest friends!”

Bartek snatched one of the flowers out of jaskier’s hands, “one of them’s for me then, I take it,” he laughed. 

“Uh-” 

Bartek dropped the flower to the ground by his feet, holding his ‘gift’ up to Jaskier, “I got you something too, hand carved by me!” He handed it to Jaskier as the omega fumbled with flowers in his hands to hold the large gift.

“Uhm, what is it?” He asked with a hesitant expression Bartek laughed at him.

“Oh, I forgot, little omegas don't know what a cock looks like, they’ve only got holes instead!” Bartek shouted, laughing at jaskier.

“Bartek!” Someone shouted.

“What? They do! Little slits for the alpha to put his cock in. I saw my sister’s once!”

“Ugh, gross!”

The omega’s face was growing redder by the second and Eskel could tell he was growing more and more uncomfortable, “Jaskier! Over here!” He shouted, trying to relieve the boy of his awkward situation.

Jaskier hurried over to Eskel and sat down next to him on the ground.

“I got you a flower, Eskel, but now I have to go back and get another if I want to give one to Geralt and lambert as well,” he pouted. It was cute, Eskel thought, but that wasn’t for him to say.

“I’ll come with you, Jaskier, just wait until class is over.” Jaskier nodded and sat back, looking over his carved gift from Bartek. Just as he was about to trace one of the ridges with his finger, eskel took it out of grip.

“No! you can look at stuff like that when you’re older.” And he threw it as far as his arm could throw. Jaskier nodded and began playing with the wood shavings on the ground.

“ _ Oi _ !” A loud shout came from further away. All the boys looked up at the noise to see vesemir walking towards them, wooden phallus in one hand and with the other, he rubbed a spot on his head, “who does this carving belong to?” He questioned. His expression was stern.

“Bartek!”

“It’s Bartek’s!” Some of the boys spoke up, Bartek whipped his head at them but couldn’t find where the voice came from.

“You,” vesemir said, “you’re coming with me. You’re going to give me a few good laps around the keep, weathers good for it. Everyone else, finish up your carvings then head inside, lunch should be ready soon.” Bartek nodded quickly and stood up, following behind vesemir. He glanced at where Jaskier was sat and narrowed his eyes, dragging a thumb across his neck.

Jaskier gulped.

}{

“How far away even are these flowers anyway, Jaskier?” Eskel shouted from behind.

“Ohh, they’re pretty far!” The omega laughed, “it took me a while to find them, but we must be getting close now,” he said. Eskel huffed before he ran to catch up with Jaskier, walking side by side.

They walked through more and more trees until finally they entered a clearing, camellia trees visible with all different colours surrounding them.

“I picked pink because I liked it the best!” Jaskier skipped over to the tree and tried to pluck another one. It was higher up and Jaskier had to jump up to get it.

Every time the little omega jumped, Eskel became more aware of a small cracking sound filling the air.

“Jaskier…”

“Almost… got… it”

“Jaskier sto-”

_ CRASH!! _

The ground fell apart under the omega and he fell through to the ice cold water beneath.

“ _ Jaskier _ !!” Eskel slid onto his stomach and pushed himself forward, the water below was nothing but darkness, no Jaskier to be seen.

“Oh, gods, Jaskier!”

}{

Geralt was walking back to his bench with a bowlful of porridge to talk to lambert when a sudden chill rushed up his spine. His head was filled with images of a dark nothing and the feeling of overwhelming fear and coldness.

He dropped his bowl with a loud  _ clang _ and many heads turned to him, including lambert’s. Geralt looked at him, eyes wide and mouth agape, “somethings wrong. Something’s- I- I have to go!” Lambert stood up and ran after him out of the hall, “ get warm blankets, the warmest you can find! Then follow my scent as quick as you can!” Geralt shouted. Lambert nodded and left, leaving Geralt to sniff the air and follow jaskier’s scent.

}{

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted into the forest, running as fast as he could towards the smell.

“Geralt!” That was Eskel, thank  _ fuck. _

“Eskel!” He shouted back.

“Fucking hurry up, Geralt! He’ll freeze to death!” Geralt sprinted to Eskel’s voice, finding him laying beside a hole in the ice one hand dipped in the water, searching for something 

Oh, no. Oh, no. Please don’t let it be-

“He- he was jumping on the ice, I- i d-didn’t know until-” Geralt undressed to his smallclothes, sliding over the ice on his belly.

“Geralt, n- no!”

“He could be dying, Eskel! Lambert’s on his way with blankets,” he said, before diving into the water.

The coldness was paralysing, but Geralt fought through it. The water was dark, very, very dark and it was hard to see anything at all.

He swam further, reaching the bottom of the frozen pond and began using his arms to feel around him, searching for anything that would feel like Jaskier, but finding nothing but stones.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ he touched some kind of fabric. He moved his hand further and felt ice cold skin, he grabbed the body close to him and kicked up from the ground, hauling both back to the surface. Just in time too, as Geralt's vision was becoming more and more blurred.

“Oh, thank fuck!- oh, oh no…” Geralt hauled both him and the body out of the water and over to safer ground where Eskel now was. He was about to ask Eskel what the matter was when he glimpsed at Jaskier.

His face was pale, stark white. His lips were deep blue and his chest wasn’t moving, he wasn’t breathing. Geralt put two fingers to his neck and nothing, no pulse.

“ _ Fuck _ !” He whined.

“Calm down Geralt, we work quickly and we can still save him. Ves taught us this, remember? push his chest and breath for him!” Geralt nodded, dumbfounded, and did as he was told.

Lambert came crashing through the trees at that moment with heavy blankets in hand, his face red and he was unable to speak from the gulping breaths he was taking.

“Uh…uh…what…the…uh…fuck…”

Geralt ignored him in favour of focusing on the little omega. He pushed on his chest then held his nose and breathed for him. Lambert would joke about the ‘kiss’ later, but for now-

“Ugh- guh!” A mouthful of water bubbled up from jaskier’s throat. He gurgled from it and Geralt turned him onto his side to help him get it out, slapping him on the back for good measure.

“C’mon… c’mon, Jaskier. You’re good, you’re okay.” Geralt said, rubbing his back now as Jaskier gave weak little coughs to expel any remaining water from his lungs.

“Guh-huh,” he sniffled, “Ge-heralt!” Geralt could smell the saltiness of tears before any were even spilled. He worked quickly, undressing the omega completely and clinically before grabbing one of the blankets in lambert’s arms and wrapping it over jaskier’s body, for modesty _ and _ warmth. He cradled the sobbing, shivering omega close to his chest.

He was distantly aware of Eskel draping another blanket around Geralt’s shoulders before pulling him up and helping him pull on his boots. The rest of his clothes could wait, Geralt thought, he needed to get Jaskier back to the keep to warm up.

}{

“It was a stupid thing to do, boy.” Vesemir said, looking at Geralt, “but… you did save him in the end, so I  _ am _ proud.”

Jaskier looked up at Geralt noting the blush creeping onto his cheeks and the small smile at the corners of his mouth.

“And as for you, little omega.” Vesemir walked towards him and rested a hand atop his now dry head, “I don’t want you leaving the keep during winter, ever. Under no circumstances, got it?” He asked, Jaskier nodded at him, “in words, omega,”

“Uh, yes… Vesemir. Promise!” The older alpha smiled and nodded, walking back to his desk and taking a seat in his armchair.

“Jaskier, head up to bed, you’ve had enough excitement for today, let your body rest. Geralt, I want a word.” Jaskier looked up at Geralt as the alpha nodded his head at him. Once Jaskier had left, Geralt gulped and turned towards his master.

“I hadn’t thought it was possible, but today you proved me wrong,” he said.

“Eh, sir?” Geralt asked, confused.

“Soulmates, Geralt. You and your little omega are soulmates, that’s how you knew he was in trouble! Amazing!” Vesemir chuckled, shaking his head, you know what this means Geralt?”

“Uhh,” he started.

“It means you must take care of your omega! Hold him close and never lose him, for he is yours and you are his. But… I have an inkling that you already know this, am I correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Geralt told him, his chest felt warm at the thought.

“Good. Now, go and warm up your omega, he’ll be freezing to death up there alone.” Geralt nodded, turning towards the doors.

“And nothing unsavoury until he’s at least sixteen! And consenting!”


End file.
